


Puppies!

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [37]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fluff! PUPPIES. EVERYWHERE PUPPIES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies!

Someone hadn't latched the door properly, Roy thought sleepily as the creaking of the bedroom door woke him. Edward - he couldn't bring his internal monologue to refer to his lover as anything but his name, even if he insisted on the new name he had taken on - was sleeping next to him, curled up against Roy. The door hadn't been latched and an open window or something had caused a shift in pressure, which made the door creak as it opened.

While their bedroom had light dampening curtains, the hallway had no such perks, and a strip of bright morning light was thrown against the wall near Roy's head. They slept whenever they had the chance - angel councils and other matters didn't keep regular office hours. Roy had suggested soundproofing the room as well, but Edward slept the sleep of the dead - it was nigh-impossible to suddenly wake him. Hell, sometimes it was nigh-impossible just to wake him, period.

Roy had always been a light sleeper, but found he slept far more soundly now than he ever had before. Maybe it was the security of knowing that he couldn't be easily assassinated while asleep, or maybe it was just because he was next to Edward every night now. He would have probably woken up on his own soon anyway, if the creaking of the door hadn't-

His blissful, meandering train of thought was abruptly cut off as something landed smack right on his stomach. Roy flailed, all his breath leaving his lungs suddenly, as the puppy leaped past Roy and went for Edward, licking Edward's exposed face as it got between them.

Edward snorted in his sleep and laughed, turning his face into the pillow. "Roooy stoppit," he mumbled.

Roy was sitting up, staring at the dog between them, who turned and looked at Roy, tongue hanging out and looking as innocent as Edward tried to be when he knew he'd done something potentially wrong and was still gauging the reaction. "What in the-" Roy managed, before the puppy put both its oversized paws on Roy's side and let out a little whine.

That noise made Edward lift his head sleepily. "Hnngh?"

Roy scratched the puppy's head just out of sheer confusion. "There's a dog in our bed," he said.

Edward looked at the puppy. "What?"

"I, don't know it woke me up by landing on my stomach," Roy said. "I don't know where it came from."

The puppy hopped off of Roy's side and trotted to the end of the bed with both of them watching, turned a circle while sniffing the covers, and then squatted and peed on the bed.

*

"We're still missing one," Nick said, as Kennichi brought another puppy back to the cardboard box in the living room.

Kennichi dropped the puppy he was carrying by its scruff into the box and counted. There were now three dogs in the box, already climbing over each other to scramble out again. The one that Kennichi just brought back had immediately latched on to its sibling's ear and they were growling and scuffling with each other.

"We're missing two," Kennichi said.

"Nah, just one," Edward said, walking in the room with a puppy in his arms. The puppy looked completely content in Edward's arms and wasn't trying to scramble out and get away.

"Did you drug her?" Kennichi asked, concerned.

"Is it so hard to believe that this puppy likes me?" Edward asked, offended.

"Yes," Nick and Kennichi said at the same time.

"You're losing them again," Edward said.

Kennichi turned around and saw the puppies bolting in all different directions. He snarled at them and two stopped and looked at him guiltily. Nick sighed, and looked at Edward. "I don't suppose you would be willing to alchemy up an enclosure until we decide what we're going to do with them?" Nick asked.

"Nope," Edward said. "Kenshin said it was Kennichi's responsibility. He'd kill me if I helped."

Kennichi herded two of the three puppies back into the room. "And when, exactly, did you start listening to what Kenshin said?"

"When he threatens to withhold sex," Edward said.

"I need to find Takeo," Nick said. "He can use alchemy too."

"Not as well." Edward sat down on the couch, and set the puppy on the cushion beside him. She walked around sniffing the couch cushions and, after a moment, flopped down next to Edward, her back against his leg. "Of course, I could always make a cage up for her and maybe accidentally make it a little too big for just one puppy..."

"Would you?" Kennichi said, dropping the third puppy back into the box. One had flopped over, tired but the second had crawled out of the box and was standing up on its hind legs, sniffing at its sister getting to sleep on the COUCH, OMG. "Please. I'd owe you one."

Edward's grin was a little wicked. "I like this idea, of you in my debt."

Nick shuddered. "Maybe you should rethink this," he told Kennichi; when suddenly there was shouting from above them somewhere. They all looked at the ceiling. "Think we just located the missing puppy," Nick said.

Roy Mustang came tearing down the steps, holding the missing puppy at arm's length by its scruff, barely managing to keep his pajama pants up with one hand. He stopped when he saw the group in the living room, Kennichi still in wolf form and guarding the slowly-tiring puppies. "IT PISSED IN MY BED," Roy said.

Edward started to laugh.


End file.
